In the Presidential election that was held in November of 2000, the public came to realize a fact that had long existed but which had not been widely known and appreciated. That fact was that there has long existed significant errors in state and federal elections. Exemplary of such errors are vote exclusions, vote additions and vote switching. Voters have simply had no viable way of checking to see if their votes have been recorded and counted in the manner in which they intended The present invention addresses this age old problem.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a voting certification, validation and verification method and apparatus for elections. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.